The position of a mobile wireless device can be used to provide location-based services to users of the mobile wireless device. Some mobile devices make use of signals from Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSSs) to determine the position of the mobile device. However, acquiring the signals of the satellite vehicles of the GNSSs requires processing time and consumes power. Conventional approaches for acquiring the satellite signals may waste processing time and power attempting to acquire signals from SVs that are obstructed from reaching the mobile device.